Dragons of an Unknown Moon
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Sara is slightly a fanatic of Dragonlance. A storm rages outside her house when a voice calls to her one night. What will happen when she's thrown on Krynn not too long before the Lance War? Boredom inspired
1. A storm, A voice

I'm currently reading the Dragonlance series for the first time. I'm a late bloomer.

Yes, this is another cruddy self-insert, AU, probably-changing-the-whole-damn-series fanfic.

This was done out of boredom.

I'm tired, so it's shoddy at best.

Sue me.

Don't like self-insert fics? DUN READ IT! Don't review this saying (1) "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! U R SO LAEM! U WANT SO BAD 2 B N DRGNLNCE! HAHAHA!" or flame me saying, (2) "Another cruddy self-insert story? As if we don't have enough of those!" Just. Don't. I hate putting up with those types of reviews. If you give me one of those type 2 reviews, I will just block you from reviewing. Thank you and have a nice day.

If you don't like me, may Artemis and Apollo smite you.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dark clouds gathered in the sky outside of one small American town. The winds blew harshly, whistling. It seemed to cut through everything it touched. People were accustomed to the summer storms and paid no heed. But nobody dared to go out into the sixty-mile-an-hour gusts. They all locked their doors and windows.

As the storm wore deep into the night, lights went out from people going to bed and the storm knocking power out. In the rural suburbs (as one teenager put it), one light stayed on long after her family had went to sleep.

A girl of seventeen laid under her covers, a flashlight shining on the book she was rereading...for the eighth time. The bindings were somewhat torn and crinkled, well worn, but in adequate condition. The cover read "Dragons of Autumn Twilight". The pages flipped rapidly as her eyes darted across each. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't put the book down. She had just restarted it an hour before, having been bored and not wanting to go to bed just then.

"Man, I hate this part..." She bit into her chocolate bar as her eyes continued to dart across the pages. "Damn it... Why did they do this? So cliché. Riverwind and Goldmoon 'dying' then coming back... Ah well..."

A large crack of thunder made her jump. The flashlight rolled away and she swore under her breath, having lost her place in the book. She sighed and felt around for her flashlight and found it. She tried turning it on, shaking it to try to get the batteries to work, but to no avail. Again, Sara swore under her breath. She stood up and quietly exited her room, tiptoeing to the computer desk, searching for some C batteries.

_Come to me..._

Sara blinked and looked around. "Wha...?" She looked around, thinking she had heard something. She dismissed the voice as her imagination, sleep-deprivation (having not slept well over the past week) and the wind.

_Come to me..._

Again, the voice sounded, but it was as if the speaker had been right next to her ear. The voice was female, smooth and flowing, but held the darkness of the night and the storm. It caused the young girl to shiver and she abandoned her search for the batteries.

_COME TO ME!_

The sheer volume of the voice caused Sara to jump and nearly yelp, but she kept a hand firmly over her mouth to prevent it. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her parents. Not that they would beat her or anything; she just didn't want to wake them. She shivered, feeling a darkness that she had only felt once before in her life.

Sara grabbed her coat and pulled on her shoes, not even thinking about what she was doing. She just had the sudden urge to run. She opened the door to the garage and ran out of the house.

The wind screamed at her and the torrential rain drove into her skin. But it didn't bother her at all.

_Come to me...._

The voice was the thing driving her on. Her slippered feet slid on the slick mud and sodden ground, but she paid no heed. The overwhelming urge to find the source of the voice drove her on. It was as if a dark energy drove her on. Lightning flashed and thunder roared all around her, wind swirling, driving the freezing rain into her, soaking her to the bone.

But she kept running. Until she heard a crack, a sickening crack that caused her stomach to churn. She turned around and saw a tree falling toward her. Everything went black.


	2. Old but new faces, A mystery

I changed the initial plot a little. This is to give me some more time to get you used to Sara a bit. It'll also give me some time to reread Dragons of Spring Dawning. Also changed the title. I'll probably be bouncing the title a bit until I find the one that feels right.

I get to her being on Krynn this chapter. I'll probably butcher the characters' personalities especially Caramon's. I'm not very good at keeping cannon personalities. Hate me if you want. I'm writing for myself mostly. This is just to share, maybe get some feedback on my writing style.

And I realize the storm scene in the last chapter is REALLY close to the opening for the War of Souls. I'm just now on Dragons of a Vanished Moon. I think I was in the Twins series when I wrote the first chapter. I might've been in The Second Generation or Dragons of Autumn Twilight. I'm pretty sure it was the Twins trilogy I was in though. So, obviously, I didn't copy the storm scene from Dragons of a Fallen Sun. Don't believe me? Fine. Your choice.

Again, pretty crappy. Most of it written when I was tired.

You'll notice most of this is interaction with Sara and Raistlin. I doubt any romance will be involved with them. Raist is, what, like twenty-five and she's seventeen. Well, I'm not sure how old he is, but looking at articles, he's in his mid 20s or so. I'll figure out the real ages of people at some point...maybe. -__-;

Bah, me and my endless bantering. I've probably bored you to death. On with the story.

* * *

Sara groaned and rolled over, feeling soft pine needles and decaying leaves beneath her hands. The smell of rain-soaked trees and plants surrounded her. Wha...? Her blue eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. The ashes of a small fire were smoking, but she saw nobody around.

It took a few moments for Sara to remember what had happened. The storm, the voice, the night, the wind tearing into her flesh, the tree falling. How could she have possibly escaped the falling tree without injury? It didn't make sense.

Something soft rustling caught her sharp ears and she looked over to the source of the sound. A man dressed in red robes, clutching a staff, stood near her. She couldn't see his face due to the hood drawn over it, but the flesh of the hand clutching the staff had a strange metallic tone to it. Confused, Sara thought for a moment, then realization struck her like the lightning the night before.

There was only one person with that type of skin. And the staff... The staff was wood, but it had a claw holding a crystal on the top. The Staff of Magius. "R-Raistlin!" Sara squeaked, her face draining of all color.

"Who are you?" Raistlin's voice was low and highly suspicious. Sara flinched and looked at a tree, not wanting to look at him. Even with the hood drawn over his face, she could feel his penetrating gaze. "What are you doing here, White Robe?"

"What are you..." Sara started to ask, then looked down. Somehow, she had been changed from her pajamas to the white robes of a mage. She sniffed and smelled the scent of rose petals from a pouch. She looked at the pouches around her waist dubiously, not sure what to make of it. She had never before worked with spell components. Herbology, sure, and a few small magic charms, but she didn't have the slightest to how magic worked on Krynn.

Sara also then noticed a sword lying next to her right hand. She drew it from the sheathe and it hissed as it moved against the leather. It was a slender thing, a short sword, and weight excellently in her hand. It had been about a decade since she had learned anything about swords, but could tell it was of excellent make. The craftsmanship clearly wasn't human.

"Brother..." Sara looked up and saw a large man walking out of the forest. "Oh! You're awake. That's good. We found you out here, passed out, as the storm raged." Caramon shook his head. "I guess you were on an errand, on your way back to the Tower, and got caught in the storm. A tree branch knocked you over the head."

"What?" Sara looked around, then up. She gasped as she gazed up at the Tower of High Sorcery. She was in Wayreth Forest! Her head began to spin and she laid back, the sword falling from her hand and onto the ground next to her. She closed her eyes and tried to find her center.

Sara began to deny what was around here. There was no way she could be on Krynn. It was fake, fiction. Yet she knew it to be true. She knew there was a dimension that held all fictional worlds; she had been there, walked it when she was younger. This place, though, had a different aura than the dimension. True, she had only walked in one portion of the dimension, but this was just so different.

"Are you all right?" Caramon's voice rang through the calmness that Sara had allowed to take over her. She sighed and sat up, shaking her head.

"There's....just a lot going through my mind right now...." Sara sighed again, looking up at the sky. The sun was just barely rising and the moons were still in the sky. She recognized, Solinari, Lunitari and...she even saw Nuitari. This caused her to blink and go silent.

She was supposed to be a White Robe, yet she saw Nuitari, the black moon, the one Black Robes drew their power from. It definitely didn't bode well with her. In fact, she shivered a bit and she looked at the sword next to her. She picked it up, then slid it back into the sheathe.

"Strangely, that was on your hip." Raistlin's voice was low as usual and caused Sara to shiver. "Why? You know mages aren't allowed to carry swords. Only small daggers..."

"...after Magius, I know." Sara's voice was extremely soft and it quivered. She wanted nothing to do with Raislin, but she didn't want him to think her a fool. Of course, that would be an impossible task because of the mage's superiority complex. She was still going to try anyway.

Raistlin eyed Sara with great contempt and malice. The young girl shivered again, falling completely silent. Some time passed until Raislin began coughing violently. Sara glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the mage's whole body shaking, wracked by the cough.

"Caramon, my tea..." Raistlin was barely able to speak because of the coughing and Caramon nodded. The water was boiling, but just barely over the small bit of fire he had been able to coax up out of the few remaining embers.

Sara hesitated, then spoke up. "I can help." Caramon looked at Sara oddly. She didn't have to look at Raistlin to know that he was giving her a bitter look. "J-Just with the fire..." She put her hands near the fire and the flames turned from red to blue and began crackling merrily. The water began to boil faster and Sara huddled back into the shadows of a nearby tree.

Raistlin was soon drinking the concoction which reached Sara's nose. She wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell. She had tasted bitter herbal potions before that smelled as bad-if not worse-than they had tasted. She guessed this was the case. All the while, Raistlin's unsettling golden, hourglass eyes gazed at the young girl, causing her to fidget a bit.

Sara sat there, but Raistlin's gaze never faltered. She had a feeling she had done something to upset the mage, but the only thing she had really done was interrupt him... That was probably it. He was mad at her for interrupting him... No, that didn't feel right at all. His gaze was piercing, searching, watching.

Some time passed before anything was said. It was Raistlin that broke the silence. "How did you do that?"

"T-The fire? I-It was a s-simple spell... I-I learned it a long time ago..." Sara's voice faltered and wavered as Raistlin's eyes showed extreme curiosity. This was very unsettling to her. She knew Raistlin's lust for magic and power and had a feeling he had found a subject to study. The mage fell silent as well, clearly pondering what she had done. Sara gulped. This was not how she had pictured how she would take to Krynn. It did not bode well and she had a feeling she was in for a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, if you're wondering why I reuploaded the chapter, it's cuz I didn't like it before. I ended up wanting to change it so all of Sara's past didn't get revealed at once. I like keeping people hanging with only dropping the occasional hint at something. It's still crappy because my 3rd person is still recovering from NaNoWriMo last November. But it's better than most of the 3rd person stuff I've written lately.

And I'm probably totally butchering Caramon's personality at the moment. Feel free to slap me if I am. Later in the chapter, there's a part where he's questioning food, but it's very foreign to him, so I'd personally question it too.

While I said feel free to slap me when I butcher someone's personality, that doesn't mean flame me. Just point it out and I'll do my best to fix it.

Now I'll repost my long author's notes from the first version of the chapter.

If anyone's confused or things I made an error in the last chapter with the paragraph about Sara and the fire, it isn't a mistake. I'm using my own ideals about magic without hopefully raping the magic on Krynn.

The basic principle is this: magic itself is a neutral force. It's the user's will that bends it to good, evil, neutrality or w/e they use it for. Even the three gods of magic say the balance must be maintained. (I finished reading the original series for the first time. I saw that when they were debating Dalamar and Palin's lives at the end of Dragons of a Vanished Moon)

Sorry if she's coming across as a bit emo and weak. But if you were suddenly thrown onto Krynn, you'd be disoriented and if you had Raist breathing down your neck, you'd be scared witless too, right? She'll get a backbone soon enough. I don't write weak female leads. They might come across as thus at first, but they all do have backbones or grow one pretty damn fast.

Also, I know I said she's read the books like 8 times and should know more about the magic involved. They never really go in-depth about the spell components if I remember correctly. She knows how to work another type of magic….but more on that later.  


* * *

  
Soon, Raistlin had finished his tea and the fire had been doused. "So, are you to the Tower?" the red robed mage asked, his golden gaze still fixed on Sara. She held his gaze the best she could, but knew she wouldn't be able to for long.

"No," she said, trying to sound confident. It didn't work, though; her voice came out as a squeak. She sighed internally and shook her head, breaking her gaze with Raistlin.

"Then where were you headed?" Sara froze, her eyes wide. Raistlin locked their gazes again and she looked away. "A rogue, perhaps? But coming from the Tower and still wearing the White Robes?"

"Come on, Raist," Caramon said. "Stop hassling the poor girl." The big warrior grinned. "She can come with us if she has nowhere else to go."

"No!" Raistlin hissed, his gaze focusing on his twin. The big warrior shifted a bit. "We know nothing of her and…" The mage shook his head, then coughed. "But I do wish to keep her under my watch…" He was clearly conflicted, an unusual show of emotion for the mage.

"I guess you're coming, then," Caramon said. "Oh yeah! What's your name since you already seem to know ours?"

"Sara," she said. "I… Can we get going? This forest creeps me out." She saw another flicker of unreadable emotion in Raistlin's eyes but it didn't register on his aura. Could the mages here also read aura? She didn't think so since it had never been mentioned in the books, but Raistlin's was unreadable. It was as if he could tell she had the ability and was shielding himself.

"Let's go!" Raistlin snapped, starting to walk. Sara hastily put her sword belt around her waist, then followed. Caramon easily kept pace with his brother's brisk walk, but Sara struggled to keep up even with just starting out. It had been long, too long since she had traveled by foot like this. She had always She had always made good headway on her journey, but she had friends, including her closest friend, with her…

Tears trickled down Sara's face and her heart cried out for Crystal, her best friend and literal soul mate. Their travels together had been the best days of her life, no matter how hasty they were. She felt a lash out from Raistlin's aura, but the mage had made no indication he sensed what she was feeling. Maybe it was just a reflex for the magic users here though they didn't notice? There were so many questions she had but no answers. She hoped she would get some.

That night, they set up camp. Sara sighed with relief as she could tell they had left Wayreth Forest. The forest's aura had changed to that of a normal one, but there was still a strange presence from the south and west. The forest about a mile behind their current position had a very dark, spectral presence about it…

"Ugh! The wood is too damp to light!" Caramon said, snapping Sara out of her thinking. "Sara, could you possibly light this?"

"Oh, sure," she said without a second thought. She snapped and a green fire lit. She smiled as she made the fire dance. The delight of using magic after so long was nearly indescribable. Not even Raistlin's hourglass gaze could pierce through her joy.

"Sara, could you stop? Caramon asked. The young girl plinked and looked at him. "The fire was way too high to do anything without burning myself."

"Sorry," she said, blushing out of embarrassment. "The fire is safe to use though it's green. Promise on my Ukati." She blinked as she realized what she had said. Caramon looked confused and she could feel Raistlin's gaze trained on her once again despite the fact his hood was up.

"What was that?" the mage asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's what I call my morals," Sara said. She cursed her stupidity in her head. She had to stop using the magic she knew and use the magic of Krynn. But how? She couldn't remember the limited number of spells that had been in the books. She needed spell books but had none on her and she very well couldn't ask Raistlin if she could use his.

"Great," Caramon said, rummaging through the supplies he had. "We don't have enough for three people." The big warrior frowned and Sara pursed her lips together in amusement. He always thought with his stomach at least in the first trilogy which she found amusing.

"I don't eat a lot," Sara said, speaking the truth. But how long would that be? The more magic she used, the more energy she expended and thus the more energy she would need to replenish.

"She can have mine," Raistlin said, turning away. Sara blinked. She had never expected Raistlin to offer anything to her even if it was the food he didn't eat. Then again, he never ate more than a couple of bites, so may he just didn't want Caramon eating it all. Sara shrugged, giving up trying to figure out the mage's motives. Nobody had been able to figure out the puzzling character except the authors, so far as she knew.

"Mind if I look at what you have?" Sara asked. Caramon blinked.

"I guess." He moved aside and let her look through the bag. Her eyes brightened as she looked through and found surprisingly familiar plants and food.

"I'll cook." Her light blue eyes twinkled in the green firelight as she started pulling supplies out of the bag. _This should have an abysmal spell on it so we can carry everything we need… I'll do it later…_

After a while, she had fixed a small meal for all three of them though she knew Caramon would most likely eat his twin's portion. The big warrior looked at the food, poking. "Is it safe? It looks and smells funny."

"Perfectly," Sara said. "I'm a little rusty on the recipe, but I think I got it. Just try it." She happily took a bite and savored the flavor. It was a little more bitter than it was supposed to be, but it was the first food she had had in a long time that she loved. She smiled when she saw Caramon happily eating and was surprised to see Rasitlin eating a few bites albeit tentatively. _I'll find some more herbs by moonlight. Maybe there will even be some lunafuras here._ The thought of finding her beloved moonflowers cheered her up greatly.

A while later, Sara noticed that Caramon had drifted off to sleep as well as Raistlin. The young girl stretched, stiff from having sat in the same position for so long. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the night breeze on her skin. _It's been too long since I've been out like this._ She sighed, remembering all the nights her and Crystal spent on the road. She missed those innocent nights from her childhood.

The breeze stirred her long hair and she shuddered, the dark presence from deeper in the forest being carried on the breeze. _That's Darken Wood…_she realized. _It won't be long until we go in there…and meet the Forestmaster… Centaurs… but they won't be the same as the ones I know…_She sighed again, longing for what had been her second home for some of the earliest years of her life.

_I'll never be able to go back…_ She shook her head. _I have to focus on my present situation. I have to figure out how and why I got teleported here._ She shook her head again to focus. _I'll worry about it later. _She stood up and plucked the bag off the ground, then walked into the forest, away from Darken Wood.

Sara looked around, the three moons glaring down at her. She was still extremely unnerved she could see Nuitari. _Maybe… _She focused and extended her hand and an orb or energy that absorbed the night appeared above her palm. That must be it, the reason she could see Nuitari. Her Black magic. But she never used it. She used her Moon and Water mostly. Black was her last resort along with Star.

The magic dissipated as she walked on, searching for herbs. She blinked when she saw a familiar silver flower. A smile spread across her face and she picked the blossom, twirling it in her fingers. _A perfect lunafura…_ She inhaled the sweet scent, then began to feel drowsy. _Sleeping powder…_ was her last thought before she passed out.


End file.
